The One Desire
by Lydia Pandora
Summary: Felicia Bennington is the daughter of Governor Bennington. She longs for freedom from her society filled life. What events will unfold when one night she meets the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. The Ball

I know that this is extremely short, but I have been wanting to post a story for a very long time. I am trying my hand at writing, so please review this for me. No flames if ya don't mind. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I made up...everything else belongs to Disney.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Felicia Bennington sat by her window looking up at the stars.  
"So many stars," she sighed. "Maybe one of them will give me freedom."  
"Felicia, are you decent, dear?" Her father called interrupting her thoughts.  
"Yes father, you may enter."  
The door opened and the governor strode in.  
"I just came to wish you a well night's rest," he folded his arms across his broad chest.  
"Why thank you father, but you never come to say goodnight," Felicia hugged him.  
"Felicia," her father cleared his throat. "I was hoping that you were coming to Lt. Marshall's annual ball tomorrow night."  
"Father, of course I am going. But I have absolutely no interest in Lt. Marshall," Felicia's expression turned cross.  
"I really wish that you would...he is such a good man," Governer Bennington pleaded with his seventeen-year-old daughter.  
"He has no personality what-so-ever. The only thing the both of us have in common is that we live here in Port Royal," she tried to explain her reasoning.  
"The only thing I am asking for now is that you be kind to him."  
"I am always kind to him, he just doesn't listen to what I have to say," Felicia was exasperated.  
"Alright then dear. I will see you tomorrow, and please reconsider your rash opinions of Lt. Marshall," her father bid her.  
Felicia rolled her eyes as her father closed the door to her room.  
"He just doesn't understand," she sighed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Felicia leaned over one of the rails on the balcony resting her chin in her palm. It seemed that lately she was doing stuff like that constantly. Looking calmly out towards the sea. It cleared her mind of all thoughts and stress.  
"Felicia, darling, what are you doing out here? You'll catch your death of a cold," Lt. Marshall put his palms over her shoulders.  
Felicia winced, "I was trying to think."  
Lt. Marshall took her by the arm and began to lead her inside. All the while she was cursing him in her mind.  
"Lt. Marshall, we have two strange men wanting to join us," a watchman came towards them.  
"Well, let them in. The more the merrier," Lt. Marshall laughed.  
"But sir, they look like pirates," the watchman gasped.  
"Felicia, I shall return," Lt. Marshall kissed her hand.  
"Thank God for pirates," Felicia wiped her hand on the skirt of her dress.  
"So, when is the wedding?" Her best friend Hayley asked.  
"Hayley you are a most horrible person," Felicia turned cross.  
"The good thing is he has money," Hayley shrugged.  
"Hayley, I already have money," Felicia put a hand on her hip.  
"Hm, good point. Well, you can never have too much money," Hayley replied.  
"You are impossible," Felicia gasped.  
"Felicia, it doesn't matter about money really. Marry for love," Hayley told her sincerely. 


	2. Felicia Meets Jack

Thanks so much for the reviews guys...it really helps me. :) Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I made up...everything else belongs to Disney.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Sir, we only want...to mingle," Captain Jack Sparrow clasped his hands together. "That's all."  
"We have no room for your kind," a watchman muttered.  
"Well, ye don't 'ave to be so rude 'bout it," Jack rolled his eyes.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Lt. Marshall interrupted.  
"Lt., we were only wanting to join in on this joyous occasion," Jack's partner in crime, Will Turner, explained.  
"I think they're pirates, sir," the watchman turned to the Lt.  
"'ardon me, but we aren't pireates...we're just...two 'umble men looking for some people of high stature to talk with," Jack smiled.  
The Lt. looked them over carefully, "No, I don't think that would be a wise descision on my part."  
Both Jack and Will frowned.  
"You-" Will started but Jack interrupted by grabbing his ar,.  
"That's all right mate, we understand," he nodded at Will.  
"What are you doing?" Will asked incredulously as they walked away.  
"Will, I 'ave a plan. See that balcony there?" Jack pointed as Will nodded. "We can get to the party from there."  
"One of these days Jack, you're going to get us killed."  
"Well, a pirate's life is full of danger," Jack laughed as he started climbing up the terrace.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Hayley, I need a bit of fresh air. If Lt. Marshall comes looking for me, tell him I felt faint and went home," Felicia looked around cautiously.  
"Alright, but where are you really going?" Hayley asked.  
"Just to the back balcony...to think."  
Felicia made her way towards the back balcony making sure that no one saw her.  
Once there she leaned over the railing looking at the stars.  
"Oh, why can't I be as free as you are?" She asked a star.  
It only twinkled in response.  
Grunting noises were coming from the side of the balcony followed by the rustling of the vines on the terrace. Finally, she heard footsteps on the balcony itself. Then, someone apparently toppled over into the nearby chair.  
"Jack, you alright?" A male voice asked.  
Felicia spun around to see two strange looking, but dashing men.  
One was very dark skinned with long jet black hair. He had a mustache and his beard was braided on both sides of his chin. His eyes looked as if they could possibly be black and had kohl rimmed around each. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and black pants. Over his head he wore a red scarf. As he moved to get up, Felicia noticed he has assorted beads in his hair. As he smiled, she also noticed some of his teeth were gold.  
The other, equally as handsome, was not as rough looking. He wore a simple white shirt under a brown leather vest and plain brown pants. His hair was about three inches shorter than the other man's and it was ligh brown. In the dim light his green eyes shone with anticipation.  
Both men wore long swords at their sides.  
"'Ello luv, don't mind us," Jack smiled.  
"Who are you people?" Felicia asked shocked.  
"My name be Captain Jack Sparrow and this 'ere is-"  
"Will Turner, mam," Will finished.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Felicia's eyes widened.  
"Yes, that'll be me," he answered.  
"I have heard of you."  
"Aye, I be gettin' that one a lot lately, 'aven't I mate?" Jack looked at Will.  
Will nodded looking nervous.  
"So, you are a pirate?" Felicia asked.  
"That I am, luv," Jack smiled bowing to Felicia.  
She couldn't but smile and blush when he kissed her hand.  
"Jack, I think the Lt. will be looking for us," said Will.  
Felicia looked confused, "Why?"  
"We wanted to join the party, but he didn't want us around," Will answered.  
"Yes, well, he is sucha a dull person," Felicia waved it off.  
"Aye, and how would ye be knowin' that, luv?" Jack asked.  
"He and my father are bent on me marrying him, but I refuse," Felicia answered.  
"Might I ask why?" Will asked.  
"He has no personality and he is a very vile person."  
Jack nodded, rubbing his beard.  
"Felicia?!" The governor's voice called.  
"Oh no, my father!" Felicia exclaimed.  
Jack pushed Will behind a marble column.  
"Felicia, what are you doing all the way out here?" Her father asked.  
"Father, I was contemplating going home. I am not feeling well," she answered her best.  
All the while she peeked over her father's shoulder at Jack and Will.  
"Oh, well, in that case you may be on your way then," the governor smiled.  
"Thank you father."  
As soon as the governor disappeared from view, Jack and Will reappeared.  
"Will, I believe ye be right 'bout us not belonging 'ere," Jack said.  
"We off then?" Will asked.  
Jack looked at Felicia.  
"Well, luv, I believe ye name is Felicia, then?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
Jack smiled again. His warm smile was imprinting itself in her mind. Felicia wasn't aware, but Jack was feeling the same emotions.  
"We must be going, Jack," Will pulled his arm.  
"I know mate," Jack sighed.  
He stepped closer to Felicia and took her hands in his.  
"Felicia, you are one beautiful lass," he kissed her finger tips. "I hope to see you before we leave again."  
"Jack, how long are you staying?" Felicia asked.  
"Two more nights at the most," he answered looking deep into her eyes.  
"Oh, I will see you, Jack. I know I will," Felicia replied.  
Both hearts melted as each stared into the deep pools of the other's eyes.  
Jack walked to where Will was waiting by the balcony. He turned back for one last look at Felicia. He waved and lept off onto the terrace.  
Felicia's hand went to her heart as she watched him move into the shadows. He was nothing like the bad stories she had heard. She started to think of when she would see him again. She smiled to herself as she walked back into the ball. 


	3. The Plan

As always...please read and review. I'm trying to add more detail, thanks so much for the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I made up...everything else belongs to Disney.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"You fancy Felicia, don't you Jack?" Will asked.  
"Aye, very much so," Jack answered.  
"She's no strumpet...don't use her then leave her," Will looked cross.  
"I 'ave no intentions of doing so," Jack explained.  
"Hey, think she's got a friend for me?" Will wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Maybe so mate," Jack laughed. "I plan on seein' her tomorrow."  
Both men boarded the Black Pearl and retired to sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Felicia wandered around the small town browsing the various market stands.  
She gasped when she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was sterling silver with Celtic designs. In the center it held a diamond shaped black pearl surrounded by tiny diamonds. It made her think of Jack.  
" 'Ello luv," someone wrapped their arms about her waist.  
Felicia spun around to face the deep voice. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Jack!" She practically jumped into his arms.  
"You like that ring luv?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, very much so...it reminds me of you actually."  
"How so?" Jack asked confused.  
"The stone in the middle is a black pearl," Felicia explained.  
"Aye, I see," Jack returned her smile.  
Felicia laughed at the expression on his face. He smiled and held out his arm. She gladly took it as they continued towards the beach.  
Felicia removed her shouse and started to run in the surf. Jack watched her in amazement. Her swift movements mesmorized him. The swinging of her hair over her shoulders and the laughter from her throat. No one had made him feel the way Felicia did. He wanted to be with her...forever. He was overcome with a fierce desire.  
"Come on, Jack!" Felicia explained splashing water towards him.  
Jack ran over to her and picked her up by the waist. Felicia laughed gleefully as he spun her around in circles.  
"Ok, I'm making meself dizzy," he stumbled over his own feet.  
The two fell into an entanglement on the sand.  
"Oh, Jack, a sunset," she sighed.  
"Aye, I see them a lot, but they're all beautiful...not as beautiful as you though."  
"Jack, I long for the freedom you have," Felicia layed her head on his bare chest.  
"You could 'ave it ye know," he said placing an arm across her shoulders.  
"No, it's impossible," she looked down.  
"Felicia...I've known you a total of twenty-four hours, but I already feel something for you that I haven't felt before...for anyone."  
"I know how you feel, but we may never see each other after tomorrow."  
"Then come with me," Jack suggested looking at the brunette beauty he held in his arms.  
The orange sunset glimmered on the Caribbean sea. A touch of indigo spread across the sky in spots. Jack watched as Felicia's brown eyes twinkled in amazement.  
"Jack...how could I? I want you, but I barely know you...I'm so afraid," a single tear slid across her cheek.  
Jack gently wiped the tear with his rough hands. Felicia took them into her own. They were large in comparison to hers. Felicia's were smooth and delicate while Jack's were rough and proved a hard life. Jack softly sighed as she scruntinized his hands. She looked up into his eyes and put his hand to her fast beating heart. Jack gasped at her actions. She was so innocent. That only strenghtened his desire.  
"Felicia, I will take care of you. I will love you, I do love you. I feel it in me heart. In the depths of me soul," Jack told her sincerely.  
Tears flowed from Felicia's eyes as she hugged Jack. He returned her embrace tightly.  
"I love you too, Jack," Felicia softly sighed in his ear. "I know it's only been a few hours, but I feel it's destiny."  
"So, you'll come with me then?"  
"Ofcourse I will."  
Jack held her at arms length and looked deeply into her eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. She held her breath as she stared at him intently.  
"Jack, I-" Felicia started.  
He cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss. Felicia melted in to Jack's stron arms. Finally they parted, both short of breath.  
"Now, what was it ye were sayin', luv?" Jack laughed.  
"Umm, I honestly forgot," Felicia placed a small kiss on his lips. "You taste like rum."  
"Aye, it's me favorite drink," Jack winked.  
"I'll have to try it then."  
"We should probably be gettin' ye home now, yer father will be worried," Jack lifted her to her feet.  
"You're right," she sighed. "What are we doing about me leaving with you?"  
Jack rubbed his beard thoughtfully.  
"Well, let's see..ahh! I've got it! Tomorrow night at midnight Will and I will come to get ye. Yer house won't be 'ard to find and I'm sure you 'ave a terrace...right?"  
"Yeah, but what-" she thought. "Oh! I have to pull one of your tricks then?"  
"Aye," he smiled.  
Felicia took his hand and headed towards the main streets. Jack wondered about their lives together while Felicia pondered freedom and adventure with the man she loved.  
"I guess I should go here," Felicia faced him.  
"Aye, don't want to raise suspicions do we?" He smirked as a clap of thunder warned of rain.  
Felicia pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. He returned her loving embrace with as much emotion. The rain produced a pitter patter about them as droplets streamed down their faces. Felicia laughed and started to spin in tiny circles wiht arms outstretched. Jack smiled as onece again the movements of her body mesmorized him completely. He grabbed her right hand on one of her turns and pulled her to him. He lifted her chin with two of his fingers so that she was looking up at him. Jack softly brushed her lips with his own so as to make her yearn for him. His arms encircled her waist as hers slipped about his neck. This time he couldn't help but kiss her with all the fiery passion he was feeling. A clap of thunder parted them.  
"I'll see ye tomorrow at midnight then?" He asked.  
"Yes, I will be waiting. My room has the highest balcony," Felicia answered softly.  
"Till tomorrow," he slowly released her.  
"Till tomorrow, Jack," she turned towards her house.  
Felicia touched her lips. They were still burning. She was totally drenched, and she didn't know how she was going to explain being so wet to her father, but that hardly mattered now. She was finally going to have everything she desired. She continued slowly walking through the dreary streets.  
Jack stood and watched Felicia until she was out of view.  
"Hey, you, there!" An old man called.  
Jack turned to him wearily.  
"I saw your young lass looking at this beauty earlier," the old man opened a tiny black box.  
Jack gasped...it was a beautiful ring.  
"Name your price," Jack pulled out his coin bag.  
"Thank you sir," the old man clasped his hands together.  
Jack stuck the box in his pocket. Will was probably worried about him, he had better hurry.  
"Ahhh...Mr. Sparrow," Lt. Marshall laughed as he walked in front of Jack.  
Jack rolled his eyes, "That's Captain Sparrow."  
Lt. Marshall really was a dreadful character, not a bit like Jack himself. He wore one of those fancy, ridiculous white wigs under an ugly hat.  
'Ha, at least I 'ave me own hair,' Jack laughed inwardly.  
"Take him in men!" Lt. Marshall yelled for the guards.  
"What?! What did I do?" Jack threw up his hands.  
"You, sir, are a pirate. Unspeakable things you have done!"  
Jack failed to fight the men off considering he was fairly outnumbered. He saw Will out of the corner of his eyes. Will was hidden behind a barrel, of rum no doubt. Jack's heart stopped as Felicia's face fluttered into his mind. Suddenly he had an idea. 


End file.
